The present invention relates to a cDNA clone encoding a human calcium sensor protein of parathyroid, placental, and kidney tubule cells.
In WO 88/03271 there is described monoclonal antiparathyroid antibodies identifying a parathyroid cell membrane-bound calcium receptor or sensor, crucially involved in calcium regulation of the parathyroid hormone (PTH) release (1,2). The receptor function is essential for maintenance of normal plasma calcium concentrations, and reduced receptor expression within proliferating parathyroid cells of patients with hyperparathyroidism (HPT) results in calcium insensitivity of the PTH secretion and variably severe hypercalcemia (3-6). Reactivity with the antiparathyroid antibodies was also demonstrated for proximal kidney tubule cells and cytotrophoblast cells of the human placenta, and the cytotrophoblasts were demonstrated to exhibit an almost parathyroid-identical regulation of cytoplasmic calcium [Ca.sup.2+ i](7,8). The antibody-reactive structure was found to exert calcium sensing function also in the cytotrophoblasts, and as these cells constitute part of the syncytium, the calcium sensor was suggested to be actively involved in the calcium homeostasis of the fetus (7,8). It was proposed that the antibody-reactive structure of the proximal kidney tubule cells exerts a similar calcium sensing function, and that the calcium sensor, thus, plays a more universal role in calcium regulation via different organ systems (1,7,9,10).
On HPT patients with hypercalcemia, surgery is-performed to remove one or more of the parathyroid glands. It would be greatly desirable to have alternatives to this surgical procedure as HPT has proven to be a very common disorder and surgery is a relatively costly procedure and sometimes even entails some risks for the patients.
The calcium sensor/receptor has been revealed as a 500 kDa single chain glycoprotein (7). However, the amino acid sequence as well as the corresponding DNA sequences thereof are hitherto unknown.